1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to doors for motor vehicles and, more particularly, to a method and tool for aligning a striker with a latch for a door on a motor vehicle.
2. Discussion
A motor vehicle may include a closure panel such as a door, a hood, or a liftgate. Typically, the closure panel includes a latch that engages a striker positioned on the vehicle body of the motor vehicle. For example, to retain the door in a closed position, the door includes a latch that engages the striker, which is mounted on the door frame of the vehicle body. A liftgate on a truck or sport utility vehicle includes a latch that similarly engages a striker mounted on a liftgate frame of the vehicle body for holding the liftgate in a closed position. A hood also includes a latch for engaging with a striker positioned on the vehicle body of the motor vehicle to retain the hood in a closed position.
Motor vehicle manufacturers, in response to market competitiveness, are continuously attempting to improve their vehicles in areas such as vehicle fit and finish and quietness. For example, the fit of a door to a body panel, the effort to close the door, and the quietness of the door can all be enhanced by more precise alignment of the door latch and striker. The door latch and striker alignment is determined during the vehicle assembly process. During the vehicle assembly process, the vehicle typically is painted in one step. In a subsequent step, the vehicle door is removed to protect the paint finish of the door while the vehicle is being assembled. In still another subsequent step, after the vehicle is nearly complete, the door is reinstalled on the vehicle. In a further subsequent step, an assembler, using a trial and error process, initially positions the striker, so that the striker is engaged by the door latch when the door is closed. The assembler tightens a retaining fastener for the striker, and shuts the door. If the door is difficult to close, or the door is not flush with the vehicle body panel, the assembler continues to adjust the position of the striker and test the door, until the striker alignment is improved, in an iterative, trail and error methodology.
Since it is desired that the dimensional relationship between the striker and latch be strictly maintained to minimize door closing efforts and door related noises, this trial and error methodology is time-consuming and inaccurate. Thus, there is a need in the art for improving alignment of a door striker with a latch.
Another method and apparatus for aligning a striker with a latch is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/924,363 titled "Method and Tool for Aligning a Striker with a Latch" filed Sep. 5, 1997 and also assigned to Chrysler Corporation, and this application is hereby incorporated by reference. A further related application for aligning a striker with a latch is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/083,991, entitled "Setting Fixture", filed May 22, 1998 and also assigned to Chrysler Corporation, and this application is hereby incorporated by reference.